


You Make Me Shiver

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU fic. So Castiel's a little irritable. He just can't seem to tell Balthazar how he feels. His first night drinking at a random party doesn't go too well, and Balthazar is luckily very protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Rated just for the underage drinking and some making out and stuff. Brief glimpses of other characters for like a split second.
> 
> A really terrible thing I wrote years ago for a fanfic exchange, that I'm going to publish anyway. Simply because there needs to be more Balthazar/Castiel AU in the world. Let me know of any typos and what you think of it if you want, yeah?

He shouldn’t even be here. Castiel knows that already. He should go home to work on his essay like he’s supposed to be doing right now. His parents are out of town for the weekend though, so he's allowing himself to slack off to do something stupid.

The lights are too bright. The music pumping too hard in his head, making his headache feel like he going to pass out and die on the floor. It wouldn't be the most graceful way for Castiel to kick the bucket.

Maybe in retrospect he shouldn’t have been drinking. He is only seventeen.

He told Balthazar he had a bad feeling about all this earlier, drinking underage at a party. Balthazar just kind of laughed it off though like he does with most things that have questioning morality and brought him anyway.

Castiel thinks it worth it at least, to be here with Balthazar. In some crazy and screwed up beyond all reason kind of way, having a couple beers actually helps him get that fraction of an inch closer to Balthazar, who he's been secretly harboring a rush on for weeks. Balthazar keeps flirting with everyone here though and it really is pissing him off to no end.

Yeah, it's cliché, but he’s been pining after him for months. He just can’t really bring himself to get over himself to tell him.

It shouldn’t even be hard to say something to him, really, they’ve been friends for years. The problem is that Balthazar is too damn loud and confident with a personality that could swallow Castiel whole, and that frightens Castiel. 

That's what makes him so alluring though, Castiel wants him because he's larger than life, he brings him out of his shell and makes Cas feel good about himself. He wants that all the time, but he's scared to go after what he wants because he doesn't know if Balthazar would want him back.

The other thing that makes Castiel so confused is that Balthazar flirts with anybody with a pulse. So what if the confusing signs that Balthazar sends out to him, are just part of his personality?

He just doesn’t want to screw up what they do have, whatever it is.

Snapping back to the present, Castiel is just in time to see the Anna taking Jell-O shots off of Ruby, and right over there in the corner is Balthazar, surprisingly sober. He's just finished a conversation with some nondescript guy in a plaid shirt, and now Balthazar looks in his direction.

He notices right away that Cas is kind of staring at him.

No, Castiel doesn’t blush, just kind of looks down at the ground while Balthazar strides right on over and the drums in his head get even louder.

“Well, it doesn’t look like your holding up too well there Cassie.” The ever present smirk in that voice that sort of makes him go weak in the knees.

“I didn’t even want to be here.” He replies indignantly, “You’re the one that insisted I take all those beers. You‘re lucky I‘m not too drunk. At least, I don‘t think I am...” 

“If it makes you feel any better, we’re leaving.” Balthazar starts walking to the door, looking back to make sure Castiel is following him.

Cas is confused for a moment. “Wait, we‘re leaving?” Balthazar usually loves these things. Partying with random people and of course just having to drag Castiel along. Cas just isn’t one for parties. It’s not that he doesn’t like people; he just doesn’t really see the whole point.

“I just said that we‘re leaving, and hey, I actually care about you, you’re going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning darling, let’s go.” He says, his smirk replaced with a sympathetic smile.

“Then why did you even invite me here in the first place!?” Castiel snaps, just a little, it comes out a little slurred. He’s never snappy with Balthazar, it has to be the alcohol, and all these damn nerves. Why can’t I just go ahead and say it? And wow, these steps are kind of…oddly placed. 

“I just thought it would be fun, come on, I know you. You know me. I’m sorry about the getting drunk thing, but you have to learn to live a little Castiel.” The two of them just awkwardly stand on the porch. Balthazar’s kind of uncharacteristically quieter then usual and he‘s just kind of looking at him. 

Probably from his inhibitions lowered from the alcohol, he decides he’s just going to take a chance now.

“Hey, um, Balthazar, can I just…tell you something?” It’s taking a bit of effort to just not fall over.

“Go ahead.” He says, just the tiniest bit confused.

“Would…would, well, you know how I…I never really had a girl…or boyfriend before?” Okay, so maybe now he might be blushing, a little.

“Yeah..? What is it Cassie?” If it were any more possible, Balthazar’s looks even more puzzled.

“Well…yeah…t-the, the thing is I kind of, like you like you.” Great, he’s stuttering now.

“That’s, that’s not because you’re drunk right?” Is that some hope in his eyes?

“No! I-I mean, of course not. I just…it has been going on for a while.” It could be just his head but the world is spinning way too fast.

“And you never thought to tell me?” Balthazar stares at him now, he’s not angry though, surprised maybe.

“I did! It’s just. You, you would want to right?” His heart is too loud and Cas just really hopes that he isn’t going to be rejected.

Right as Balthazar is about to finally give his answer, Cas wobbles and maybe he was trying to walk forward, but somehow he manages to slip and fall sideways off the porch and onto the ground.

The amazingly lucky person that he is, most of his body misses the freaking conveniently placed rose bush, but his arm isn’t so lucky.

All along his right arm are scratches and there’s blood running down and in the next few seconds there‘s this sting that‘s very, very, uncomfortable.

It’s most likely from the combination of just having confessed, and the being drunk, and just the shock of falling along with the blood, that he passes out.

-

He wakes up in his own bed, soft and the color of the sky. The window are open to let in air, which is great because he needs air because his head is currently trying to kill him.

What shocks him is the fact that Balthazar is right there on his edge of the bed.

“You‘re here? Still here? W-What happened last night?” Cas can’t really scream right now, but the panic is clearly evident in his voice.

“Relax, relax! Oh, heh, sorry. You have quite a nasty hangover there. Just take this.” Balthazar hands him something. It’s a serving tray with some toast and water and some Advil. Thank god.

He gulps it all down quietly until he notices the small folding table with scrape disinfectant and some white bandages, and then he looks at his right arm and winces.

“Look, I’m sorry about that, I should have never dragged you to that place, ha, I can’t even remember whose house it was.” While Balthazar talks he just takes Castiel’s arm and begins unwrapping the bandages to check the injuries.

“Oh, and don't worry about how you got home. I drove us home and I still have your extra house keys remember? Well, doesn’t look too bad. Just, next time hold on to me or something. You could have landed on concrete.” The whole time he’s just holding his arm like it’s the most fragile thing in the world and now he’s dabbing on disinfectant.

Castiel hisses in pain but Balthazar hand is right there in his hair soothing it down and he’s making these small shushing noises and Cas feels his eyes water for no other reason then relief.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He waits until Balthazar’s done dressing the wound again with clean bandages to take the time to rub his eyes.

Solemnly, Castiel speaks now, and damn it, he can just hear that quiver of small fear in his voice. “You…do you remember what I said last night?”

It’s almost as if Balthazar here is trying to gauge for a reaction, but he just says the truth. “I do. I was the sober one there, remember?” He stands up to be closer to Cas.

“Oh, about that, I just, I don’t know what I’m trying to say-”

That’s when Balthazar stops him with a kiss. It’s chaste but it’s both hot and sweet and when they finally pull away he can’t even talk anymore.

Softly Balthazar kisses him on the top of his head and tells him it’s okay and that they’ll talk about it when he gets some more sleep.

Castiel finds it hard to hard to believe he’s not already dreaming.

-

So that Saturday evening (when he finally wakes) after repeated protest that he’ll get into trouble at home, Balthazar convinces Cas to let him stay. Balthazar says he needs to take care of him.

Even though it’s just a scratched up arm and a hangover that’s long over, but Castiel isn’t going to complain.

They’re on the couch curled up together and it’s just so comfortable and warm that neither one of them wants to ever leave. They're not watching anything, they're just there soaking up the evening and each other and it feels right.

Castiel's snuggled up against Balthazar's chest and it seems like it's not even real, but it is, so Cas decides to ask what he’s been meaning to.

If possible, Cas has even messier hair than last night and he's eyes are so blue it hurts and Balthazar thinks he just might be the cutest person alive.

"So, does this mean you're going to go out with me?”

Balthazar has to laugh at that but he smiles. "What do you think is going to happen Cassie? I don't know if you've noticed, but we're kind of cuddling right now. Does it seem like I'm not interested in you?"

"...so you'll be my kind of boyfriend, partner, whatever, too?" Cas says, hiding his face now. His dignity abandoned him a long time ago it seems.

"If that's what you want. I know what you're thinking. Me? Settle down? But believe me, I can, try me."

"That's it? You say yes?" It couldn't just be that easy.

"Pretty much sweetie. Life decided it was going to give you a break just this once. Embrace it. Like I said, I've wanted this for a long time too." Then just like that Castiel's being gently pinned down by his shoulders and Balthazar is kissing him again.

This time though it's a lot more heated and Balthazar's just licking the seam of his lips coaxing them open until Castiel complies with the hint of a small whine.

They're tongues move together in a way that makes Castiel's toes curl, and Cas is just happy to let Balthazar take the lead.

They pull apart some time later and Balthazar hums low in his throat while nuzzling at Castiel's neck. 

"Hmm, I'm guess you don't have much experience like moi." 

"You don't know that." Castiel challenges. Of course he doesn’t, but it’s fun to play along.

"No offense, but I sincerely doubt that." Balthazar's now just nipping at his ear and biting and sucking at his neck making marks that'll last for days and it should not be so enjoyable. He arches up a little, and the small pain mixed with pleasure just feels too good.

"Ahh, could we keep this down? I'm kind of worried if we go further, that my arm's going to get injured." Cas whines, hands now wrapped around Balthazar, and he couldn’t give a damn if it all looks too cliché. 

"Of course darling. But you didn't saying anything about kissing." There’s that smirk again and this time it’s one of the hottest things Castiel has ever seen in his entire life.

So Balthazar keeps kissing him, slow and hard and it’s like the world is only them two wrapped up in each other.

For Balthazar it's because Castiel is willing to open up and trust him to take him in.

For Castiel it’s that Balthazar is willing to stop and give him everything he has to offer.

It’s like there’s never been anything else.

Balthazar strokes his sides and whispers nothing but mindless soothing words into his ear. Finally Castiel has to bite back a scream when he feels a knee between he's legs and it's all over too soon for them both.

They're blissful and sated and when they sleep together on the couch the ache in his right arm is completely gone by morning.

-

At school on Monday, Castiel and Balthazar don't even blink an eye when Crowley catches them making out against the bleachers on the football field.


End file.
